1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI), and in particular to a method for simulating an IPMI using BIOS.
2. Description of the Related Art
IPMI is a message-based hardware management interface that is implemented at the silicon level and uses a baseboard management controller, which is a small processor that sets up IPMI as a subsystem independent of the CPU of a server or operating system. IPMI enables remote monitoring, management and recovery capabilities, regardless of the status of the server. IPMI can be exposed through any standard management software interface such as Common Information Model, Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) and Windows Management Instrumentation. It can also feed into higher-level management software such as HP's OpenView.
When errors for a server system are detected, system BIOS records event logs in an IPMI module for reference by management information system (MIS) engineers for maintenance of the server system. When an unrecoverable error, for example, a system memory error is detected, the system BIOS records an error message for the unrecoverable error in a memory (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM), for example) of the IPMI module. MIS engineers or users query the error message in the memory of the IPMI module using tool applications to analyze and maintain the system server.
Currently, IPMI modules are implemented using hardware circuits combining IPMI chips and present an additional cost to users.
Thus, the invention provides a method for simulating an IPMI using BIOS, recording system event logs (SEL) using BIOS firmware, comprising BIOS software and a memory (EEPROM, for example) storing the BIOS software, to simulate an IPMI module and a memory of the IPMI module, thereby achieving IPMI functions and reducing costs. Additionally, the BIOS software provides a tool application for error message querying.